Final Fantasy VII
Square Co., Ltd. SCE America Eidos Versión de PC SCE Europe | lanzamiento = Versión de PlayStation: : 31 de enero de 1997 : 7 de septiembre de 1997 : 2 de octubre de 1997 (International) : / 14 de noviembre de 1997 Versión de PC: : 24 de junio de 1998 : 25 de junio de 1998 Versión de PlayStation Network: : 9 de abril de 2009 (International) : 2 de junio de 2009 : 4 de junio de 2009 Versión de PlayStation 4 (Remake): :2015 Versión de Xbox One: :2020 | genero = | modos = Un jugador | calificacion = | plataforma = PlayStation, PC }} , es la séptima entrega de la serie Final Fantasy, producido por Square Co., Ltd. (ahora Square Enix) para la consola Sony PlayStation. El juego fue lanzado el 31 de enero de 1997 en Japón y el 7 de septiembre en Estados Unidos siendo considerado el cuarto título de la serie en llegar a occidente. Esta entrega de la serie fue la primera entrega en ser lanzada a territorio europeo. Este fue el primer juego en ser lanzado para la consola de Sony y supuso un cambio radical al ser el primer juego en incluir escenas FMV y gráficos tridimensionales manejados en fondos prerrenderizados con los personajes siendo superpuestos en los mencionados fondos. Aunque si bien el aspecto Super Deformed que caracterizaba a la primera tanda de títulos de la serie se mantiene, para los combates y las escenas FMV, los personajes muestran una apariencia más seria y estilizada acorde a como fueron diseñados en esta oportunidad por Tetsuya Nomura, reemplazando a Yoshitaka Amano en los diseños de personajes. La gran popularidad de este juego ha hecho que Square-Enix haya producido diversas precuelas y secuelas englobadas en la serie Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Final Fantasy VII sigue siendo reconocido por muchos como uno de los mejores juegos de todos los tiempos ya que al tiempo de su lanzamiento, ciertos aspectos de Final Fantasy VII fueron vistos como revolucionarios, una trama que se concentraban en el desarrollo de los personajes, un sistema de batalla único y gráficos detallados. El 10 de abril de 2009 ha sido reeditada la versión International para el sistema de descarga PlayStation Network en la Store japonesa, pudiendo ser jugado tanto en PlayStation 3 como PSP. Cuatro años después, el 6 de julio de 2013, Final Fantasy VII también fue puesto a la venta como descarga digital para PC a través de Steam. Produjo un cambio radical en todos los aspectos. Las limitaciones que tenían los cartuchos de Nintendo no les permitían hacer las cosas como las hechas en el CD de PlayStation. Por estas fechas, Square contaba con más de treinta millones de dólares de presupuesto y un equipo de ciento veinte artistas. Con todo esto, Sony le dio a ''Final Fantasy VII la campaña de marketing de videojuegos más grande hasta la fecha. Durante la E3 de 2015, se anunció una versión remasterizada que primero se lanzará en PlayStation 4 y luego en otras plataformas. En el evento Microsoft X019 celebrado en Londres en noviembre de 2019, Square Enix anunció que Final Fantasy VII estará disponible con Xbox Game Pass a partir de 2020 para Xbox One, Xbox One X y Windows 10. Historia de la gestación de Final Fantasy VII Tras finalizar Final Fantasy VI, SquareSoft comenzó a trabajar en el proyecto de Final Fantasy VII en 1995 con planes de lanzarlo a la consola nueva de Nintendo, Nintendo 64 en reemplazo de la consola SNES donde estaba programado su lanzamiento en un comienzo. Sin embargo, cuando el juego se encontraba en fase de programación, Nintendo al ver el revuelo causado por los juegos lanzados en CD, eligió continuar con la producción de juegos en cartuchos para la consola que en ese entonces se encontraba en fase de desarrollo. No fue así sino hasta la aparición de su consola Nintendo Game Cube a inicios de los años 2000. A SquareSoft no le agradó la idea, ya que el nuevo Final Fantasy VII era un juego mucho más grande que no cabría en un solo cartucho, por lo tanto decidieron trasladar el proyecto a la consola de Sony, la cual permitía el uso de CDs y por lo tanto les permitió trabajar con mayor libertad en el proyecto. Finalmente, Final Fantasy VII fue lanzado en tres discos para la consola Sony Playstation, los cuales podían ser intercambiados cuando el juego así lo solicitara. http://retro.ign.com/articles/870/870770p1.html Argumento Final Fantasy VII sigue la línea argumental independiente de su predecesor mostrándonos en esta ocasión un mundo distópico en el cual su protagonista, un mercenario llamado Cloud Strife, ex-integrante de SOLDADO, se une a un grupo de terrorismo ambiental conocido como AVALANCHA, el cual se enfrenta a los planes de la mega corporación Shin-ra Inc. que se encuentra drenando actualmente la energía del planeta donde se desarrolla el juego para alimentar sus reactores Mako para generar energía menos costosa para sus habitantes, provocando sin saberlo un peligro sin precedentes en el mundo. Conforme la historia progresa, Cloud y sus aliados no solamente tendrán que lidiar con Shin-ra, sino con un viejo conocido del pasado de Cloud, un hombre llamado Sefirot quien no se detendrá ante nada ni nadie para destruir al mundo en una misión de venganza personal. Resumen de la trama La Compañía de Energía Eléctrica Shinra está drenando vida del centro del planeta transformándola en una fuente de energía que genere menos costos y mayores ingresos a la empresa, la llamada energía Mako. Cloud, el protagonista del juego, es un antiguo miembro de SOLDADO que trabaja como mercenario y se une a cambio de guiles (dinero) a un grupo terrorista (ambientalista) llamado Avalancha, cuya pretensión es acabar de una vez por todas con la producción de la energía Mako para así salvar el planeta. La primera misión de Cloud una vez se une a Avalancha es atacar los reactores principales de Mako situados en la ciudad capital de Midgar. El ataque al primer reactor tiene éxito pero en el segundo ataque, Cloud queda atrapado junto a sus compañeros (Jesse, Wedge y Biggs) en el reactor, el cual estalla mandando a Cloud a volar a los niveles inferiores de la ciudad donde se localizan los barrios pobres de Midgar, donde conoce a Aeris, una joven que cuida un campo de flores construido en las ruinas de una iglesia. Pero la situación se torna más peligrosa aún cuando Cloud descubre que los Turcos, un grupo de hábiles agentes y asesinos al servicio secreto de Shinra pretenden secuestrar a Aeris con un objetivo que se irá desvelando conforme avance la trama. Cloud entonces acepta ser el guardaespaldas de Aeris y la defiende de sus captores. El dúo se reúne con Tifa, integrante de Avalancha que trabaja en un bar del sector 7 partiendo junto con ella a la zona más peligrosa de Midgar, el sector 6, el cual está plagado de delincuencia por doquier. Los tres entonces deciden infiltrarse en la mansión de Don Corneo, el responsable de dirigir toda la delincuencia del lugar con la intención de averiguar las intenciones de Shinra. Es entonces que el trío averigua al interrogar a Corneo que Shinra pretende destruir el Sector 7 ya que han descubierto que desde allí es donde AVALANCHA efectúa sus acciones terroristas y con la destrucción del sector, buscan culpar a Avalancha del incidente. Es entonces cuando Don Corneo activa una trampilla que los manda al sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad retrasando la posibilidad de volver al Sector 7 para prevenir a sus amigos. Para cuando llegan se dan cuenta que Shinra está cumpliendo con su amenaza y los componentes de Avalancha están tratando de impedirlo, por lo que Cloud y Aeris van en busca de la hija de Barret, Marlene quien se encontraba allí. Aunque logran ponerla a salvo, Tseng, líder de los Turcos, secuestra a Aeris y con impotencia, Cloud, Barret, Marlene y Tifa ven cómo la plataforma superior del Sector 7 se colapsa, matando a sus compañeros de AVALANCHA y a las miles de personas que habitaban en el suburbio. Encontrándose Cloud, Barret, Tifa y Marlene como los únicos sobrevivientes a la tragedia del Sector 7, deciden ir a la sede central de Shinra a rescatar a Aeris, quien fuera secuestrada. En el interior del edificio, el grupo conoce a un ser de apariencia felina llamado Red XIII quien asegura ser el último de su especie y que fuera capturado por Shinra como parte de una investigación. Así pues, Cloud, Barret, Tifa y Red XIII logran abrirse paso por el edificio hasta llegar al piso 66 donde finalmente logran rescatar a Aeris y además descubren una horrorosa escena al ver no solo al presidente de la corporación sino también a gran parte del personal de la misma asesinado. Cloud sospecha que el responsable de sus muertes es un viejo conocido suyo al que creía muerto cinco años antes de los sucesos del juego, un misterioso hombre llamado Sefirot, que se decía era el soldado de primera clase más destacado del ejército privado de Shinra (SOLDADO). Sus sospechas se confirman cuando un ejecutivo de Shinra que escapó a la matanza les dice que vio cómo Sefirot asesinaba a todos y además también escuchó que Sefirot le decía al Presidente al momento de matarlo que nunca permitiría que ellos llegaran a un lugar llamado "la tierra prometida". El equipo también se entera que durante el ataque a Shinra, el cuerpo sin cabeza de una criatura llamada Jenova había sido robado del centro de investigaciones. Mientras el hijo del presidente Shinra Rufus Shinra asume el mando de la corporación, AVALANCHA persigue a Sefirot a través del planeta, temiendo a que sus intenciones sobre la "Tierra Prometida" puedan ser más destructivas que las de Shinra. Al grupo más adelante se le unen Yuffie, Cait Sith, Vincent y Cid. Cada miembro del grupo debe llegar a un acuerdo con los conflictos personales de su pasado. El alcance completo del plan de Sefirot es finalmente revelado: si el mundo es dañado significativamente, su Corriente Vital interna se concentrará en un intento de sanar la herida. Sefirot pretende utilizar un poderoso hechizo llamado Meteorito/Meteo para herir gravemente al planeta, incitando una reacción en la Corriente Vital para salvaguardar el planeta. Sefirot luego podría fusionarse con la totalidad de la energía del planeta, permitiéndole renacer como un dios y gobernador del planeta. left|thumb|Sefirot mata a Aeris En un templo creado por la antigua civilización Cetra, el grupo intenta evitar que Sefirot lleve a cabo sus planes al tomar en su poder la Materia Oscura, necesaria para que el Meteorito sea funcional y lleve a cabo sus objetivos, pero inesperadamente el grupo descubre que Sefirot ha comenzado a ejercer un control sobrenatural sobre Cloud forzándolo a seguir sus instrucciones y a entregarle la materia al villano. Temerosa de que Sefirot pudiera invocar al Meteorito, Aeris, quien revela su origen como uno de los Cetra, se pone en marcha para impedir el plan de Sefirot por su cuenta. AVALANCHA sigue a Aeris y a Sefirot hasta el continente del norte donde se localiza una antigua ciudad Cetra. Tras encontrar a Aeris en pleno rezo para intentar detener al Meteorito, Cloud es sometido por el control mental de Sefirot quien le ordena asesinar a Aeris. En el último segundo, Cloud logra resistir el control hipnótico que Sefirot ejerce en él, pero inesperadamente Sefirot, ante el estupor de Cloud, aparece de súbito y asesina a Aeris a sangre fría. Tras la conmoción causada por la muerte de su compañera, Cloud y sus amigos dejan el cuerpo sin vida de Aeris reposar finalmente en un lago cercano a su descanso eterno y deciden finalmente acabar con Sefirot. Cloud teme que el control mental que Sefirot ejerce sobre él lo lleve a cometer una locura. Influenciado por las palabras de Sefirot, Cloud duda totalmente sobre sí mismo, llegando a creer inclusive que él es un ser artificial creado por el Profesor Hojo como parte de los experimentos genéticos del proyecto Jenova. Jenova era una criatura de origen alienígena que chocó contra el planeta y que fuera encontrada 2000 años antes de los acontecimientos del juego. Jenova había tenido la intención de infectar a todos los organismos vivientes del planeta con un virus que induce a la locura y transformaciones monstruosas; entre sus víctimas están los habitantes de la antigua civilización Cetra. Intentando defenderse de este ser, el planeta crea unos monstruos gigantescos llamados ARMA (del inglés "WEAPON"). Si bien la mayoría de humanos huyeron para salvarse de Jenova, un pequeño grupo de cetranos se quedaron a combatir a la entidad alienígena logrando derrotarla y confinarla. El profesor Gast, un investigador a las órdenes de Shinra, acaba confundiendo erróneamente a Jenova con un ser de la civilización Cetra, por lo que sin saber su origen real, desentierra sus restos y comienza a experimentar con ellos en un experimento que buscaba crear a un Cetra de forma artificial al insertar en el feto de un infante no nacido células de Jenova. left|thumb|Sefirot destruye Nibelheim producto de su locura. Sefirot se enteró de esta oscura revelación durante una misión en el pueblo natal de Cloud y Tifa, Nibelheim llevándolo a enloquecer, ocasionando un incendio que destruyó Nibelheim con la intención de matar a todos los descendientes de aquellos que creía que habían abandonado a sus antepasados en defensa del planeta. Cloud confronta a Sefirot durante la matanza y finalmente Sefirot desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno hasta su reaparición en los cuarteles de Shinra cinco años después. Cuando AVALANCHA viaja al cráter del norte para confrontar a Sefirot, éste le hace creer que no se encontraba en Nibelheim sino que en su lugar y por medio de unas imágenes que le revela a éste, había un SOLDADO de cabello negro al que Cloud desconoce por completo. Tifa es incapaz de poder refutar las palabras de Sefirot y finalmente Cloud le entrega la Materia Negra a Sefirot, lo que le permite invocar al Meteorito. Esto, a su vez da lugar al despertar de las ARMA. Durante el terremoto que ocurre, Cloud se separa de sus compañeros y cae en la Corriente Vital. Mientras el Meteorito invocado por Sefirot se acerca lentamente al planeta, la Corporación Shinra centra sus esfuerzos en proteger a la humanidad de las ARMA. Mientras tanto, los miembros de AVALANCHA obtienen la aeronave de Cid, el "Viento Fuerte" (en inglés, "Highwind"), y comienza la búsqueda de Cloud. Ellos lo encuentran en un estado catatónico en una "isla enfermería" donde llega después de la invocación del Meteorito. La actividad destructiva de las ARMA provoca una abertura en la isla, depositando a Cloud y a Tifa en la Corriente Vital, donde se reconstruye la memoria de Cloud y comprende la verdad sobre su pasado. Se reveló que Cloud nunca logró unirse a SOLDADO, y que el SOLDADO de pelo oscuro de sus recuerdos fue realmente el primer enamoramiento de Aeris y el mejor amigo de Cloud, Zack Fair. Zack, Tifa, y Cloud habían luchado durante el último ataque de Sefirot a Nibelheim. Aunque Tifa y Zack fueron derrotados, Cloud y Sefirot se hirieron gravemente uno al otro. Después de decapitar a Jénova, Sefirot es lanzado en la Corriente Vital por Cloud, llevándose la cabeza de la criatura con él. En vez de morir, su cuerpo y su conciencia se cristalizó en energía Mako dentro del cráter de Jénova. Cloud y Zack se encontraban entre los heridos supervivientes que fueron detenidos por Shinra como parte de un encubrimiento de la masacre de Sefirot. El Profesor Hojo sometió a estos supervivientes a un experimento, haciéndoles las mismas mejoras que a los miembros de SOLDADO, un procedimiento que incluye duchas con Mako y la inyección de células de Jénova. Todos excepto Zack entraron en un estado de coma, y casi cuatro años más tarde, Zack dio fin a su confinamiento, llevándose a Cloud con él. Sin embargo, las células que habitan en el cuerpo de Cloud también permitieron a Sefirot controlar su comportamiento. Además, la capacidad de duplicar la información de las células permitió a la mente de Cloud construir una personalidad falsa en torno a la conducta de Zack, que lo llevó a creer que había sido SOLDADO de 1ª Clase en Nibelheim. Zack fue asesinado a las afueras de Midgar por soldados de Shinra después de salvarle la vida a Cloud; durante los últimos momentos de vida de Zack, le dice a Cloud que viva por ambos. Después, Tifa descubrió a Cloud, que llevaba un uniforme de 1ª Clase que Zack le había encontrado, y le ofreció un trabajo con AVALANCHA. Tras despertar Cloud, el grupo se entera de que Aeris, en sus últimos momentos, estaba invocando el hechizo Sagrado/Sanctus con la Materia Blanca, el único medio de oponerse a Meteorito/Meteo. Aunque tuvo éxito, Sefirot impidió que el hechizo se manifestara. Tomando la decisión de proteger a la humanidad de las ARMA antes de ir tras Sefirot, Shinra y AVALANCHA destruyen las ARMA, aunque casi todos los ejecutivos de Shinra mueren en el proceso. Entre los pocos supervivientes están Reeve Tuesti, que revela ser el arrepentido controlador de Cait Sith y el Profesor Hojo, que se revela que es el padre biológico de Sefirot. Explica que él y su esposa fueron los asistentes del Profesor Gast, y ofreció su niño no nacido como una prueba sujeta a la investigación con Jénova. Después de encontrar que Hojo está tratando de ayudar a Sefirot a dominar la Corriente Vital, AVALANCHA lo mata. Cloud le dice a su equipo que vayan y encuentren la razón por la que están luchando, antes de comenzar el asalto final contra Sefirot. Con cada uno de los miembros del grupo de Cloud en paz con su pasado, el grupo viaja a través del cráter del norte al núcleo del planeta. Ellos derrotan a Sefirot y liberan a Sagrado/Sanctus, pero el hechizo no es capaz de destruir a Meteorito/Meteo solo. Seleccionado como objetivo de Meteorito/Meteo, Midgar queda casi completamente destruida. Sin embargo, la Corriente Vital del planeta aumenta para ayudar a Sagrado/Sanctus en la destrucción de Meteorito/Meteo. Durante el epílogo, que toma lugar 500 años después de los acontecimientos del juego, Red XIII corre a través de un cañón con dos cachorros a su lado. Se para frente a un acantilado, y se muestra una tierra de vegetación exuberante donde el destruido Shinra y Midgar estuvieron una vez. Personajes *'Cloud Strife': Ex-SOLDADO de Shinra; Cloud es de personalidad fría, que oculta sus sentimientos tras una barrera que él mismo creó. Trabaja de mercenario y, aparentemente, está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por dinero. Maneja una espada de tamaño colosal, que anteriormente perteneció a Zack. Se une al grupo terrorista AVALANCHA. Conoce a Aeris en su primera misión (de la cual aparentemente se enamora) y gracias a ella poco a poco cambia su manera de ser. En el fondo es una persona débil de carácter que se siente incapaz de proteger a las personas que quiere. Siente un gran odio a Sephiroth, quien asesinó a su madre y destruyó su pueblo. * Rasgos físicos: pelo rubio y puntiagudo, ojos azulado-verdoso de brillo sobrenatural, producto de la exposición a energía Mako. * Carácter: frío, retraído y solitario aunque luego da a conocer su lado sensible. * Arma: Espada Mortal * Edad: 21 años. *'Barret Wallace': líder de AVALANCHA. Está convencido de que los Reactores Mako están dañando el planeta. Siente un gran odio por todo lo que es Shinra, ya que atacaron su pueblo natal, Corel. En él perdió su brazo, a su mejor amigo y a su mujer. Su lucha es únicamente por un mundo mejor para su hija adoptiva Marlene, quien es hija de Dyne, su amigo muerto. * Rasgos físicos: moreno de piel, pelo y ojos y de gran musculatura. Su brazo derecho fue amputado y decidió insertarse un brazo-ametralladora para vengarse de Shinra. * Carácter: agresivo y temperamental pero de buen corazón. * Arma: Brazo Arma. * Edad: 35 años. *'Tifa Lockhart': amiga de infancia de Cloud, es miembro de AVALANCHA. A pesar de que aparenta ser una poderosa guerrera, en realidad es una muchacha insegura. Sus armas son sus propios puños. Comienza a sentir algo por Cloud después de que éste le dice que se unirá a SOLDADO, y de que ella le hace prometer a Cloud defenderla cuando se encuentre en peligro. * Rasgos físicos: chica atractiva de cuerpo bien formado, busto muy notorio, cabello largo, negro y amarrado de las puntas con un lazo, ojos castaños claros, ropa ajustada, minifalda, guantes de cuero y botas militares. * Carácter: amable, leal, sensible e insegura. Siempre intentando levantar el ánimo de los demás aunque no pueda levantar el suyo propio. * Arma: Guantes de piel * Edad: 20 años. *'Aeris Gainsborough': florista de los suburbios, la última de la casta de los Ancianos (Ancients en la traducción al inglés), también conocidos como Cetra, una raza primitiva con grandes poderes y capaces de comunicarse con el planeta. Es la única persona que puede utilizar la Materia Blanca. Mantiene una relación especial con Cloud. De personalidad positiva y sincera. Hay una leyenda (o mito urbano) que habla de la posibilidad de revivir a Aeris, aunque Square se encargó de desmentirlo en su web oficial, todavía la duda está latente. * Rasgos físicos: muy bella, cabello castaño y ondulado con una larga trenza, de tez blanca, ojos verdes, vestido rosa, botas marrones y un lazo rosa que le regaló Zack. * Carácter: dulce, alegre, extrovertida, positiva, valiente, cabezota, misteriosa e independiente. * Arma: Vara. * Edad: 22 años. *'Red XIII': animal de pelaje rojo similar a un felino, es un guerrero muy fuerte dotado de inteligencia superior a la humana. Perteneciente a una longeva raza en extinción que juró proteger Cañón Cosmo, y todo lo que contenía. Se cree que la existencia de esta raza tiene su origen quizá antes de los Cetra. Su verdadero nombre es Nanaki. * Rasgos físicos: pelaje definido entre rojo y anaranjado, importante cicatriz en ojo derecho (producto de una herida por la cual tal vez haya perdido la vista en dicho ojo aunque se desconoce esto mismo). Lleva su número (Red XIII es el nombre que Hojo le puso) tatuado en su pata delantera izquierda. * Carácter: serio, valiente, reflexivo. * Arma: Tocado Mágico. * Edad: 48 años (equivalente a 15 años humanos). *'Cait Sith': proveniente de la corporación Shinra, es un gato robot que va montado en un muñeco con forma de mog gigante. Está controlado por Reeve, uno de los principales directivos de Shinra. Aunque en principio solo está en el grupo por su condición de espía, más tarde comprenderá que el planeta está en peligro y tomará cariño a todos sus compañeros de aventuras, hasta el punto de traicionar a Shinra por ellos y ayudarles a salvar el mundo. * Rasgos físicos: gato negro con capa roja, corona y botas, montado en un muñeco dirigido por él (Reeve) desde Shinra Corp. * Carácter: persuasivo y alegre. * Arma: Megáfono. * Edad: desconocida. *'Cid Highwind': gran piloto de la corporación Shinra, frustrado por el hecho de no haber podido cumplir su sueño de ir al espacio exterior, pilota la Nave Viento Fuerte (Highwind en inglés, como su apellido). Es una persona de gran determinación. * Rasgos físicos: fuerte, alto, rubio, con unas gafas de aviador, siempre lleva un paquete de tabaco en una oreja y enciende los explosivos con el cigarro. * Carácter: fiero y mal educado, aunque franco. * Arma: Lanza. * Edad: 32 años. *'Yuffie Kisaragi': es una de las ninjas de Wutai. Quiere el bien de su pueblo y que éste recupere toda su antigua gloria, y para ello intenta robar la materia del grupo. Odia a su padre, el cual se dejó vencer por Shinra dejando que la antigua y poderosa Wutai se convirtiese en una ciudad turística (aunque comprende el motivo). Es un personaje oculto, junto a Vincent. * Rasgos físicos: joven, de cuerpo atlético, aunque poco desarrollado. Morena de ojos castaños oscuros. * Carácter: infantil, alegre y orgullosa, un tanto egoísta y un poco patosa. * Arma: Shuriken. * Edad: 16 años. *'Vincent Valentine': personaje misterioso. Vincent ha sido sometido a los más crueles experimentos (obra de Hojo) y es capaz de transformarse en seres monstruosos y modificar su cuerpo a voluntad. Fue miembro de los Turcos en la antigüedad, y estaba enamorado de Lucrecia, la científica que dio a luz a Sephiroth. Carga con un gran sentimiento de culpa por no haber podido protegerla. Permaneció durmiendo en un ataúd en la mansión Shin-Ra hasta que el equipo AVALANCHA lo despierta. Es un personaje oculto, junto a Yuffie. * Rasgos físicos: capa roja sobre ropa oscura, cabello largo liso y negro, ojos rojos y tez pálida. * Carácter: frío, callado y misterioso y en ocasiones romántico * Arma: Armas de fuego, normalmente pistolas y rifles de francotirador. * Edad: 27 años (por haber dormido durante 30 años en la mansión de Shinra originalmente tiene 57 años). Sistema de batalla El juego utiliza durante sus secuencias de pelea por turnos el sistema ATB (Active Time Battle) desarrollado por Hiroyuki Ito para Final Fantasy IV. Los personajes pueden fortalecerse a partir del equipamiento de elementos mágicos llamados Materias en las ranuras disponibles en armas y armaduras, la utilización de materias es una arma de doble filo ya que cuantas más se tiene equipadas más débil es físicamente el personaje. Sin embargo, sin ellas no se pueden realizar magias ni ataques especiales. El juego utiliza una versión modificada de los "desperation attacks" utilizados en FFVI llamado Límites (Limit Break en inglés). El máximo de personajes es de tres por combate. Materia Las materias son la fuente mágica de éste título. Hay cinco tipos, y estas se identifican cada uno con un color: *'Materia Verde o de Magia': proporciona las magias más típicas de todos los Final Fantasy, como pueden ser Cura, Hielo, etc... *'Materia Amarilla o de Comando': al estar equipada dará nuevos comandos al combatir, como pueden ser Robar, Manipular, o GolpeX2. *'Materia Azul o de Apoyo': debe estar unida a otra materia (verde, amarilla o roja), para poder surtir efecto. Un ejemplo claro es la materia Todos, que unida a materia verde surte daño a todos los enemigos. *'Materia Roja o de Invocación': equipando este tipo de materia podremos lanzar una invocación contra los enemigos o para el grupo, eso sí, siempre mediante el gasto de PM. *'Materia Morada o Independiente': con ésta materia equipada podremos añadir habilidades tales como Atrae-Chocobo o Super PM, que ayudan al grupo, atrayendo a chocobos (siempre que estemos en las huellas) o potenciando nuestros Puntos de Magia. *Tener precaución con las materias ya que, pueden restarte o sumarte PM o PS. Música La banda sonora original, compuesta por Nobuo Uematsu, salió en formato de cuatro CDs. También salió a la venta el disco Reunion Tracks, que incluye las piezas más populares de la banda sonora original, más algunas de ellas interpretadas por una orquesta y una versión karaokeiInstrumental de "One-Winged Angel", este último es una pista oculta en el disco. Más tarde, salió a las tiendas el CD Piano Collections Final Fantasy VII, en el que un total de trece temas del juego son interpretadas en piano, entre ellas "One-Winged Angel", el "tema de Aeris" o "J-E-N-O-V-A". Álbumes oficiales Otras apariciones de los personajes * Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring (PSOne, 2000): en este juego de lucha 3D, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, Red XIII y Zack Fair aparecen como luchadores seleccionables. * Chocobo Racing (PSOne, 2000): Cloud Strife aparece como uno de los corredores ocultos del juego. Va montado sobre la famosa motocicleta que usa para escapar del Edificio Shinra en Final Fantasy VII. * Kingdom Hearts (PS2, 2002): Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Aerith Gainsborough y Sephiroth aparecen como personajes no controlables. * Kingdom Hearts II (PS2, 2006): Cloud (con el look de la película Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children), Yuffie Kisaragi, Tifa Lockhart (con el look de la película Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children), Cid Highwind, Aerith Gainsborough y Sephiroth aparecen como personajes no controlables. * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (PSP, 2010): Zack Fair aparece como personaje no controlable. * Final Fantasy Tactics (PSOne, 1998): Cloud Strife aparece como personaje controlable, y Aerith como no controlable. Sephiroth no aparece, pero es mencionado por Cloud en el momento de su llegada. * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (PS2, 2006): prácticamente todo el elenco de personajes principales de Final Fantasy VII (menos Aerith Gainsborough) aparece en este juego, pero ninguno es controlable, excepto Vincent Valentine, protagonista del juego, y Cait Sith en determinadas fases. * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (PSP, 2007): Aparecen personales del juego original, como Cloud, Aeris, Yuffie e incluso Sephiroth. * Dissidia Final Fantasy (PSP, 2008): aparecen Cloud Strife y, como antagonista de su saga, Sefirot. En el segundo juego, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, también aparecen Tifa y Aeris, aunque esta última solo como personaje de asistencia. Errores de traducción La crítica de habla inglesa arremetió contra la localización al inglés que tuvo Final Fantasy VII. ''Sobre esta versión se tradujeron las demás versiones europeas y quedaron también repletas de errores. Gran parte de los errores de la versión en inglés fueron subsanados en la versión para Microsoft Windows. ''Final Fantasy VII fue el primer Final Fantasy en traducirse al español pero, lamentablemente, la versión PAL que llegó a España de Final Fantasy VII, ''a pesar de evitar heredar algunos de los errores obvios de la versión en inglés, creó los suyos propios quedando varios errores de traducción y de tipografía que en ocasiones pueden llegar a confundir al jugador. En la versión en español para Microsoft Windows se subsanaron algunos pero aún siguen quedando la mayoría de ellos. Algunas de las razones que se han aportado que pudieran dar lugar a esta situación fueron la falta de tiempo, las condiciones de trabajo de los traductores o la falta de un control de calidad, entre otras. Algunos de los dichos errores de la versión en español son: * "Ala sanadora" por "Healing wind" ("viento sanador"), primer límite de nivel 1 de Aeris. * "Maldita sea, tu amigo también es peligroso" por "Damn! your friend is hot too" ("¡Caramba! tu amiga también está buena"). * En la parte del juego donde aparece el Presidente de Shinra en el segundo reactor mako, antes de combatir al segundo jefe, éste dice: "Aquí tenéis a "Rompe-Aire", el soldado del Tecno", pudiendo decir "Tecno-Soldado" o similar. * "Fiesta" por "Party" (en el juego, party hace referencia al grupo de combate) aunque este error fue corregido en la versión para PC. También se confunde con "Partido". * "Qué frío" (It's cool), cuando la traducción correcta en ese caso hubiese sido "Qué guay ya que seria frio si diría ¨cold¨..". * "Ancianos" (Ancient). La traducción correcta hubiese sido "Antiguos" o "Ancestros". * "Merma" (Miss), al fallar un golpe en combate. La palabra correcta sería "Fallo". * Innumerables errores tipográficos como cuando: ** Cloud en el Gold Saucer llega a decir "Allé voy" ("Allá voy"). ** En varios momentos del juego, la traducción posee errores como llamar "niño" a Aeris, en vez de usar el género femenino ("niña"). ** Cait Sith cambia momentáneamente de género diciendo: ''Yo soy única. ** En muy pocas ocasiones Tifa se refiere a sí misma como una mujer. ** Algo parecido le pasa a Yuffie, sobre todo cuando la encuentras. ** Y no olvidar la explicación que hace Barret al principio del juego de cómo funciona el "Menç" ("Menú") * "Elder" (Anciano) en Cañón Cosmo, dos de los sabios son llamados Elder Bugah y Elder Hargo, cuando la palabra "elder" no forma parte de su nombre sino de su condición. * Una de las armas de Red XIII en realidad es "Cuerno de Bégimo", no "Cuerno de Behemot" porque es Bégimo en ingles. ''Final Fantasy VII Remake'' thumb|150px|Tráiler del Remake. Durante la E3 de 2015, se anunció que Final Fantasy VII tendría una versión remasterizada con el título Remake, apareciendo por primera vez en exclusiva para PlayStation 4. Esta versión será distinta del juego original. Nomura declaró que la simple mejora de los gráficos no superaría la versión original. Asimismo, describe esta nueva versión como "muy evolucionada" en su historia con "más trabajo añadido a la misma". Final Fantasy VII Remake se lanzará para PlayStation 4 el 3 de marzo de 2020 con voces en japonés, inglés, francés y alemán y subtítulos en inglés, francés, italiano, alemán, español y portugués de Brasil. Galería Final Fantasy VII Promo-ESP.jpg|Anuncio publicitario para España. Final Fantasy VII Remake FFVII Remake Screenshot (1).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (2).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (3).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (4).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (5).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (6).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (7).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (8).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (9).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (10).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (11).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (12).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (13).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (14).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (15).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (16).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (17).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (18).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (19).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (20).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (21).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (22).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (23).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (24).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (25).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (26).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (27).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (28).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (29).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (30).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (31).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (32).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (33).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (34).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (35).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (36).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (37).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (38).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (39).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (40).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (42).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (43).jpg FFVII Remake Screenshot (44).jpg Galería de portadas Referencias ar:Final Fantasy VII en:Final Fantasy VII de:Final Fantasy VII fi:Final Fantasy VII it:Final Fantasy VII ja:ファイナルファンタジーVII ru:Final Fantasy VII pt-br:Final Fantasy VII Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos para PlayStation Categoría:Juegos para PC Categoría:Juegos para iOS Categoría:Juegos para PlayStation 4